Cooper Hendricks
'Cooper Hendricks '''is the bizarre and vicious linebacker for the Honolulu Stingrays. The first Stingray to be taken seriously by opponents, Hendricks is the clear best player in their early years. Biography Early Years Cooper was born in San Diego, California and was seen as a very eccentric child. He would write essays backwards in school. He claimed to be "one meal behind" the rest of the world (eating breakfast for lunch, lunch for dinner, etc.). But, nobody cared about that because he was always a superb linebacker. His quick feet and powerful hits on offensive players made him the top recruit for colleges his senior year in high school. But, his personality scared many premier colleges away from him, leaving him to go play for Colorado State. College Career With the Colorado State Rams, Cooper helped bring the team to new heights. His skills were too much for opposing offenses and was already seen as UFA-ready. The Rams were one of the top five college teams with Cooper there and this was mainly attributed to his skills. Ready to leave after his junior season, many saw him as a potential #1 Overall Pick in the 2007 UFA Draft. But, many teams were scared away by his weird actions. In college alone, he would eat squirrels, ride a scooter to games and practice and dyed his goatee neon pink and purple. The Honolulu Stingrays did not care and selected him 4th Overall in the draft. Professional Career Those who watched him in college and said he was UFA-ready were proven to be correct. As a rookie, Cooper was the clear best player on the Stingrays. His coaches allowed him to do whatever he pleased on the field since he was capable of leading a defense. Opposing offenses were soon terrified of his booming hits and game-planned around him since the offense for the Stingrays was consistently inconsistent. As his career progressed, Cooper's punishing blows became more and more consistent. He proved to be the obvious superstar for the Stingrays and in the discussion for best defensive player in the league. But, his pitiful catching ability and low football I.Q sent his ranking down. Either way, Cooper is the most popular player in Honolulu and one of the most feared in UFA history. Strengths and Weaknesses Cooper's stengths are as follows *Feared tackler and pass rusher *Quick Feet Cooper's weaknesses are as follows *Overly eccentric personality *Low football I.Q *Bad hands Superstitions Cooper's eccentric personality has lead him to have many supersitions. They are so wacky that he has become to some fans, one of their favorite players and to others, a joke. Cooper's active superstitions are as follows *Eats a specific flavor of ice cream before a game depending on what team he plays *Has a team trainer tickle him for every sack he records *Keeps a photo album of llamas in his locker *Only has his uniform washed on Tuesdays The superstions Cooper formerly had, but stopped participating in, are as follows *Would comb the hair of a teammate before every game *Watch an episode of ''The Golden Girls every day *Visit the local zoo on every road trip Trivia *The photo of Cooper is from "Terry Tate: Office Linebacker" *Cooper was inspired to be an amalgamation of Dennis Rodman and Lawrence Taylor Category:Football Players